This invention pertains to automobile passenger safety devices, and more particularly in its preferred embodiment the present invention is directed to a children's passenger safety device that rests on a child's lap to cushion the child-passenger in the event of an automobile accident.
Passenger safety devices that rest on the lap of the passenger, to protect the passenger in case of an accident, are known in the art. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,975,037, 3,945,678 and 3,784,224 disclose such devices. Although the above cited U.S. Patents teach placing a cushioned safety device on a passenger's lap to protect the passenger from extreme forward movement such as would occur in the event of a collision, their use restricts the freedom of movement of the passenger so as to frequently lead to boredom and irritability when the passenger is a child. Thus the prior art devices do not provide any sort of diversions to occupy the passenger to aid in reduction of boredom and its resultant undesirable conduct. For example, the prior art devices do not provide the passenger with a cushion that may be used for reading, writing, or playing during normal traveling conditions. Nor do the prior art devices disclose a lap safety cushion that can be comfortably used to support a passenger's head while napping. Thus, the need for a passenger safety cushion that can rest on the lap of a passenger, provide cushioning in the event of an accident, and also provide the user with a supporting surface for reading, writing, playing and the like, or confortably supporting the passenger's head during a nap. The need for such a device is especially emphasized when the passenger is a child. Children need additional protection when riding in an automobile and, in fact many state laws require it. Further, when riding in an automobile, children need activities to keep them busily entertained so as to preserve the peace and welfare of all passengers. Moreover, there is a special need for a for a safety device that can cushion the head while sleeping.
Thus it is the primary object of the present invention to provide a new and improved safety device which overcomes the above-noted shortcomings of the prior art.